


Pulse

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Gentleness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: "Desperately need Kylo lavishing kisses on Hux's wrist then pulling off his gloves with only his teeth."Prompt fill for @softkyluxkinks.





	Pulse

Kylo did not see the exact moment Hux was hit but he had felt it - a red flash of blaster fire in his peripheral vision and the Force screaming at him: _Danger! Protect!_ Hux’s sharp yell cut through the air, making Kylo whip around. Hux was on his back on the ground, disarmed, his blaster nowhere in sight. The Doneer he had been fighting advanced on him, twirling a vibroblade in one of its many jointed limbs, going in for the kill. Hux managed to catch the insect in the abdomen with a high-ended kick of his boot, stopping the momentum of the killing blow and in the next second Kylo was there, severing the Doneer’s thorax in half with one furious swing of his saber.

Hux was sullen and silent for the entirety of the shuttle ride back to the Finalizer, burying himself in reports. The mission itself was a success, but Kylo knew Hux was replaying the skirmish in his mind, analyzing the mistakes they had made - he had made - in strategy and execution. His anger and resentment at having to be saved by Kylo hung between them like a dark cloud. Hux seemed to have no visible injuries but there was a dull, throbbing pain radiating from him, the source of which Kylo could not detect. He decided not to press the issue.

As soon as they docked, Hux stormed out of the shuttle without a word or backwards glance, shoving his datapad into the hands of a concerned-looking Mitaka. Kylo sighed and began to remove his mask and gloves. Expecting even a sliver of gratitude from the General was like expecting a Toydarian not to con you out of your money. Well. Kylo too, knew all about wounded pride.

But the residue of the pain Hux had broadcasted was still pressing against the back of his skull and Kylo made a beeline for the medbay, following the hunch.

He found Hux in front of an open cabinet in the medical supply room, cursing at a bacta patch. He was trying to open it with just one hand and his teeth. A medical droid hovered over him, hurling a string of admonishing beeps at Hux.

“Yes, yes,” Hux was saying to the droid. “Change it every three hours. I know.”

The droid proffered a mechanical arm with a shrill chirp.

“No! I _said_ I don’t need any help—“

Hux fell silent when he saw Kylo standing in the doorway. He was still in his combat gear, the sleeve of his uniform jacket pushed up, revealing his singed leather glove and a nasty blaster burn on the inside of his right forearm.

“So you were hit, “ Kylo said. “I felt it.”

Hux’s upper lip twitched. “It’s nothing.”

Kylo stepped closer, waving the medical droid away. Hux was still stubbornly gripping the bacta patch, scratching at the edge of the packaging with his thumbnail as if he could open it with just one hand.

“You can’t open it like that,” Kylo snapped. “Let me.”

Hux’s immediate reaction was to jerk his good arm away and cradle the injured one closer to his body. _This bastard. He would rather suffer than accept help._

Kylo caught Hux’s left hand in one swift motion before Hux was able to move it any further out of reach. He plucked the bacta patch from between Hux’s fingers and set it down on the counter behind them. Hux averted his eyes. He was still holding his injured arm tightly against his chest. Kylo could see how hollow his cheeks were, the grim lines of exhaustion around the corners of his mouth.

“Let me.” Kylo weaved the Force into his voice, not to coerce but to pacify, to soothe. He carefully took hold of Hux’s injured hand, turning it over to inspect the burn. The skin had peeled from Hux’s forearm in a circular spot where the blaster fire had grazed him, the area around the shallow wound swollen and red, in stark contrast with the rest of Hux’s milky white skin. There appeared to be some tissue damage, but nothing too serious that a few medpatches couldn’t fix.

Kylo rubbed Hux’s gloved palm with his thumb and Hux went still, finally lifting his gaze to meet Kylo’s. His lips parted.

“Hold out your arm,” Kylo said softly, and this time, Hux didn’t protest.

 _He is so pale_ , Kylo thought, as he often did. They both were, one of the many unkind effects of the long years spent in space. There was something different about Hux’s coloring though, most likely the result of a set of genes, rather than deep space habitation. Kylo had contemplated asking him about his mother. He never did.

Kylo opened the bacta patch and smoothed it over the wound, applying just enough pressure to make sure that it won’t come off. A quiet hiss of discomfort escaped Hux, but Kylo had already finished securing the dressing in place and the fluid began to work its magic. Kylo ran his fingers along the inside of Hux’s tender forearm, tracing the river map of icy blue veins, slipping his thumb under the cuff of Hux’s glove to massage the sensitive skin there. Hux shuddered. His eyes were glazed, rimmed with red - the adrenaline from the battle must have been wearing off. Hux was not accustomed to being out in the field. Maybe he was going into shock.

Kylo took a firm hold of the trembling fingers and lifted Hux’s meagre wrist to his mouth.

“It’s all right,” he said, brushing his lips against almost translucent skin. “I got you.”

Hux let out a little sigh. His pulse was flickering under Kylo’s mouth like the erratic heartbeat of a small night bird. Kylo could have crushed his entire wrist with a single bite and felt the urge to try; wanted to feed on those delicate bones, suck out all their marrow, clench his fist and shatter the phalanges into stardust, consume Hux whole just because he could. His tongue darted out to taste Hux’s salty skin.

“Ren– “ Hux breathed. Their foreheads were almost touching.

“Shh,” Kylo said. He began to place tiny, open-mouthed kisses on the narrow expanse of Hux’s inner wrist, feather-light, almost reverent. He nuzzled Hux’s pulse point, inhaling the fragrance he found there, heavy leather mixed with the chemical smell of bacta and underneath it, Hux’s own subtle, familiar scent.

The tension had dissipated from Hux’s body. He was leaning heavily against Kylo, almost offering himself up, allowing his wrist to be covered in gentle kisses.

Holding Hux’s gaze, Kylo sucked the tip of Hux’s index finger into his mouth, taking the soft-smelling leather of Hux’s glove between his teeth. He tugged at it with his sharp incisors, worrying the material. He repeated the same movement on each finger, eyes never leaving Hux’s face, until Hux’s glove finally came loose. Hux made a low, pleading noise in the back of his throat and Kylo moaned in sympathy. With one last drag of his teeth, he pulled the glove off and spat it out on the floor.

He pressed Hux’s palm to his cheek. Hux’s naked fingers curled inward, fingertips caressing the corner of Kylo’s mouth in search for more contact. He was swaying sightly on his feet as if in a daze, eyes half-closed.

“Come to bed,” said Kylo. “With me.”

Hux nodded, swallowing.

“I don’t need you to save me every time,” he said throatily.

Kylo closed his eyes, turned his head to press a kiss into Hux’s palm. “I know. But I'm still going to.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr.](https://theseviolentdel1ghts.tumblr.com)


End file.
